In motor vehicles with automated manual transmissions it is known to provide a creep function, which serves to control a motor vehicle in a creep mode, in which the motor vehicle realizes a creeping movement at a low vehicle speed. The creep mode advantageously permits easy parking or start-up of the motor vehicle.
For this purpose, in the activated creep function a creep torque is transferred via a friction clutch arranged between a drive unit and an automated manual transmission, which creep torque is dimensioned such that the motor vehicle can realize only a creeping movement at a low speed and not normal travel movement. The creeping of the vehicle can, depending on the engaged gear, take place both in a forwards driving direction and in a reverse driving direction and can assist the driver with start-up or maneuvering the vehicle.
Document EP 0 375 162 B1 made known a vehicle clutch control system, in which automated control of the vehicle clutch takes place in a creeping phase of the motor vehicle. In the creeping phase the control of the vehicle clutch takes place with an engaged starting gear and a non-activated accelerator pedal dependent on brake pedal activation, with the vehicle clutch being further closed when the brake pedal is further released.